La edad es solo un número
by Lara Cullen Masen
Summary: En un pequeño pueblo en el sur de Londres existe un Starbucks donde se encuentran dos almas gemelas, dos almas gemelas que no se conocen pero sin saberlo tienen un pasado común y si pueden con los contratiempos tambien un futuro común. Todos Humanos
1. Te amo Starbucks!

BPOV

Entré a Starbucks a la 1:00pm (algo que se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina), me senté en la mesa más alejada a la izquierda y pedí un Frappuccino de café Dark Berry Mocca* (el único que tomo). Cuando lo trajeron llevé mis ojos inconscientemente hacia el reloj (1:04 con 30 segundos) va a llegar en 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21… y en el preciso momento en el que el reloj marcó la 1:05 la campañilla de la puerta sonó y a través de ella pasó el hombre más perfecto sobre la Tierra, conocía muy bien el extraño tono broncíneo de su pelo y el color verde de sus ojos, su cuerpo ligeramente musculoso, su nariz recta, sus labios carnosos y sus blancos dientes que se asomaban al dar su sonrisa Colgate. Como siempre se sentó en la mesa del frente y pidió lo mismo que yo, vi como la camarera/zorra coqueteaba con él (Como todos los días) y desvíe la mirada enojada, principalmente conmigo misma por tener 33 días viéndolo desde lejos (y comiéndomelo con la mirada) sin atreverme a hablarle. Observé mientras fingía leer como sacaba hojas en blanco y carboncillo, si señoras y señores DG (Dios Griego es como le llamo) no es solo el dios de la belleza sino que también dibuja, nunca he podido ver lo que dibuja pero tengo la idea de que es algo de su imaginación ya que nunca levanta la cabeza y es como si tuviera una imagen en la mente y la estuviera expresando. Mientras DG estaba concentrado en su dibujo yo podía verlo libremente, le calculaba de 26 a 28 años ya que su mandíbula cuadrada, sus pómulos prominentes y su cuerpo bien formado lo reclamaban como un adulto aunque había rasgos de su cara y algunos gestos que lo hacían parecer de 20. ¿Cómo podría saber yo sobre sus gestos? Fácil habían algunos días en los que DG traía hojas y carboncillo pero habían otros días en los que traía libros (Didácticos de Literatura y Psicología o libros que iban de los clásicos de Dante hasta los modernos de José Saramago) en los días que DG trae libros no lo puedo mirarlo como me gustaría pero cuando trae las hojas puedo comérmelo con la mirada sin que nadie lo note, como decía sé de sus gestos porque cuando sucede lo que hoy observo cada mínimo cambio que presente su cara y me imagino que pudo causarlo por ejemplo si le gustaba mucho lo que estaba haciendo ponía una sonrisa torcida (mi favorita), si solamente le gustaba era su sonrisa Colgate, si le molestaba un poco tomaba 2 sorbos de café y borraba lo que acababa de notar, si realmente le molestaba tomaba un largo sorbo de café (que serían 3 sorbos normales) fruncía los labios volviéndolos una línea recta y borraba con desesperación mientras soltaba un suspiro, si algo le impresionaba abría los ojos y se pasaba la mano por su nívea frente y sacaba de su pantalón algunos caramelos de menta que se comía en silencio. Además de sus gestos pude descubrir algunas cosas de DG como por ejemplo que su color favorito era el azul (casi siempre se vestía de ese color), dibujaba, le gusta leer, tiene una obsesión con los caramelos de menta… Pero eso no quiere decir que estoy obsesionada con DG (Como siempre me dice mi estúpida conciencia) , solo soy observadora (muy observadora) con un monumento de hombre que está justo en frente de mi restregándome su perfección. Que me perdone su novia o su esposa (un hombre así no puede estar libre) pero mirar no es pecado. Y así viéndolo me recordé del primer día que nos vimos y como desde ese día inconscientemente me visto siempre que puedo de verde.

EPOV

He tenido sus ojos en mi cabeza desde hace 33 días Venus ha cambiado mi vida desde que la vi por primera vez, ella hizo que, al menos mientras pienso en ella, todos mis problemas desaparezcan, aún en medio del verano y teniendo que soportar a unos idiotas para mi mí vida era buena solo por poder verla cada día. Admito que es de cobardes huir de los problemas, pero no era mi culpa que su presencia me tranquilizase, o que mis dibujos siempre tuvieran su imagen (o alguna parte de ella), y definitivamente no era mi culpa estar completamente enamorado de ella.

No era mi culpa pensar en ella 24/7, pensar en ella mientras duermo, pensar en ella cuando a las 1:05 entro en Starbucks, pensar en ella cuando miro su cara pálida en forma de corazón, sus grandes ojos marrones, sus labios rellenos, su nariz respingada… No es mi culpa intentar inmortalizar su imagen (patéticamente imitada) en mis dibujos, intentar imaginarnos juntos, en cualquier situación pero _juntos_, ni es mi culpa imaginarla entre mis brazos con su angelical sonrisa dedicada solo para mí. Nunca había tenido esa clase de pensamientos, nunca me había sentido como si caminara entre nubes, pero no me sorprende que Venus (llamada a si por mí en motivo de su gran hermosura) sea quién despierte esa clase de sentimientos porqué hasta observándola desde las sombras puedo notar que ni un muerto puede escapar de su encanto. Y es que ella es mi Diosa Personal, Mi Venus Caída Del Cielo y La Mujer de mis sueños… con la que nunca hablaré quedándome siempre con los solitarios recuerdos de su belleza, mis tristes dibujos y los sueños que nunca se harán realidad.

Esta vez después de sentarme, ordenar y por supuesto mirarla me llegó una pregunta que nunca me había hecho sobre ella, y es que siempre al dibujarla me preguntaba cualquier cosa sobre ella e intentaba encontrar la respuesta en su cara (Sí, pueden burlarse) o en sus gestos, de esta forma Venus era más real que una simple cara, era una realidad (que yo había creado), de esta manera yo la _conocía_, estas preguntas iban de ¿Cuál es su color favorito? a ¿Tendrá novio? Pero nunca me había preguntado algo importante ¿Cuál sería su edad? Lo admito estaba nervioso ante la posible respuesta de esta pregunta, pero es que con mi edad es fácil de adivinar el porqué: Ella es una hermosa y seguramente talentosa mujer, parecía una modelo pero tenía un aura de tranquilidad y bondad asombrosa, aparentaba de 20 a 25 por lo cual ya debería de tener una carrera (en este pueblo no hay ninguna universidad) o una universitaria que toma un año sabático y en ambos casos la conclusión es la misma mis problemas y mi edad la alejan como a todos los demás.

Dejé a un lado los pensamientos tristes y la observe sin ser visto mientras ella leía y yo la dibujaba, esta vez el dibujo era un acercamiento de su cara lo que me hizo observar sus gestos y sus pequeños detalles lo cual ya había hecho anteriormente pero nunca dejaba de interesarme ya que cada uno de eran fascinantes, con su tierna manera de sonrojarse o de morderse el labio inferior o con la pequeña arruga de preocupación que a veces aparecía en su frente o con sus ojos (su parte más legible) me podía imaginar que pasaba por su mente. Más allá de los hechos me entretenía de sobremanera notar que Venus nunca cambiaba de página, en mi mente este simple descubrimiento causo gran sensación además de la duda de lo que podría estar haciendo si no está leyendo, mis suposiciones van desde una realidad alterna de la historia a la sustitución de la protagonista por ella misma, debo decir que yo también use la última opción para un drama romántico donde seamos ella y yo, donde la edad es solo un número.

La dibujé en mi lugar secreto con el Sol bañándola con su luz, su vestimenta consistía en una falda ancha y una camisa con mangas, el viento jugaba con su cabello y su cara estaba girada hacia mí dándole una apariencia angelical, divina y traviesa al mismo tiempo, en este al ser un dibujo de carboncillo importaba mas las formas que los colores por lo que fue más difícil encontrar la verdadera forma de su cara y de sus ojos para que pudieran expresar la ternura que expresaban los de Venus. Y así viendo mi triste copia de una diosa reencontré los pensamientos tristes de ante pero ahora con preguntas más contundentes ¿Qué piensa ella de mí?, ¿Habrá siquiera notado mi existencia después del día que la conocí? Por primera vez en mi vida estaba interesado en lo que una mujer pensará de mí y tengo la necesidad de parecerle atractivo, en mi vida muchas chicas me han dicho que soy guapo pero nunca he_ intentado_ ser guapo. Levanté mi brazo para ver que eran las 1:45, aún faltaba mucho para la hora en la que me iba normalmente pero hoy no tenía ganas de alimentar a un amor inalcanzable por lo que pague y me dirigí hacia la puerta pensando que lo mejor sería dejar de venir y fingir que nada había pasado, que nunca la había conocido, engañar a mi corazón para creer que no estaba herido. Y así en el preciso momento en el que mi mano tocó el pomo de la puerta recordé… recordé el primer día que la vi…

:::::::……Flash Back…….:::::::

¿En qué lugar una persona se podría esconder en este intento de pueblo?, ¿A dónde puedo ir cuando no quiero ver a una cara conocida y además de todo sin mi auto? Genial, me escapo y no sé a dónde ir, este tipo de cosas solo me ocurren a mí. De esta manera llegue a las afueras del pueblo al único Starbucks que existe Kms. a la redonda, era un Starbucks diferente a cualquiera que se pudiera encontrar tenía un ambiente bohemio, moderno y personal. Pedí un Frappuccino de café Dark Berry Mocca (mi bebida favorita) y me senté en mi mesa de siempre, después de unos minutos de espera ya con mi Frappuccino en la mano levanté la cabeza para beber un sorbo cuando paré bruscamente y vi a un ángel, con una cara en forma de corazón y piel de porcelana, con una boca rellena y nariz respingona, con cejas despeinadas y orejas redondeadas y una gran cascada de cabello marrón que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda . Pasaron minutos mientras la observaba en silencio sin querer perderme un detalle cuando ella se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta yo me paré automáticamente casi sin darme cuenta que iba hacia ella, estábamos a 1 metro de distancia cuando ella se tropezó con Dios sabe qué y aterrizó entre mis brazos los cuales rápidamente se adaptaron a su cintura cuando mi espalda dio con el suelo pero no pude pensar en nada más que en chocolate al ver sus ojos para luego notar el fuerte sonrojo que habitaba en su cara, este tono rojo me devolvió a la realidad notando la posición en la que estábamos: ella encima de mí con sus con sus manos a mi lado y yo debajo de ella con ella entre mis piernas, mis manos en su cintura y nuestros rostros a punto de tocarse. Me apresuré en levantarnos a ambos para que ella no pensará mal de mí y al hacerlo su sonrojo se aumentó (cosa que yo creía imposible), murmuro un "Gracias" en donde ni siquiera pude oír su voz como Dios manda y mientras se alejaba logre decir un "No hay de que" pero nunca sabré si me oyó. Me paré en la puerta y vi como se alejaba (tropezando a veces) en esa lluviosa tarde de junio y mientras la veía y recordaba todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo la noté como mi corazón se aceleraba y la llamé desde mi mente "Venus no te alejes", debería venir más temprano quizás ella volvería, por ahora la observaría pero en algún momento seré su amigo y tal vez algo más…

BPOV

Genial, lluvia, frío y humedad las 3 peores cosas en el mundo en un solo sitio, sino fuera porque la librería está creciendo y necesito el trabajo ahora estaría en París disfrutando de la vida y del buen clima, pero no me puedo quejar, es mejor de lo que me imaginé y la paga es genial para mis gastos, además hay un Starbucks (característica requerida para cualquier lugar en el que tuviera que vivir) en donde estoy en este momento tomando lo mismo que siempre y leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio. Ya llevaba 1 hora así pero no me aburría para nada al contrario el amiente me daba el impulso de seguir cuando sentí que mi celular vibraba indicándome que debía volver a casa ya que si él se digno en llamar es porque estoy increíblemente tarde y/o tiene hambre, así que me levanté después de dejar el dinero en la mesa.

No llevaba ni 2 pasos cuando lo vi, él era el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida con su cabello despeinado y de un extraño color cobrizo, nariz recta, labios carnosos, pómulos salientes y unos ojos verdes que me miraban mientras caminaba hacia mí. En el momento en el que creí iba a despertar (ese hombre debía de ser un sueño) mi torpeza hizo presencia y me tropecé con mi propio pie (no tengo ni idea del como) y antes de tocar el suelo cerré los ojos y recé por no parecer estúpida en exceso frente a ese monumento de hombre. Pero el piso nunca llegó y al abrir mis ojos me encontré con él, él debajo de mí, con su manos en mi cintura y conmigo arriba de él con las manos en su cuello pero no pude seguir pensando porque me encontré con sus ojos, unos ojos que yo había catalogado como verdes ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Estos ojos tenían un verde brillante que recordaba a las esmeraldas pero eran tan hermosos que no se podían catalogar en un solo tono por más hermoso que fuera este. No pude dejar de ver sus ojos ni siquiera cuando él nos levantó y pude ver su cuerpo lo cual provocó pensamientos poco puros que me hicieron sonrojar aún más, le susurré "Gracias" y me alejé lo más rápido que mis piernas pudieron para no hacerle caso a la parte malvada de mi mente que me pedía a gritos que volviera allí hablará con Dios Griego y luego que pasará lo que tuviera que pasar. Pero no, como siempre le hice caso a mi parte racional y me fui caminé lentamente debajo de la lluvia para poder despejarme y sentí mi celular vibrar, no le hice caso y seguí con mi camino, no quería hablar con él ahora lo lastimaría mucho si me oyera en estos momentos penando en DG, pero en el trayecto a mi casa solo pude pensar en una cosa: "_Granate te fuiste a la mierda la esmeralda es mi nueva piedra favorita"._

:::::::…… Fin de Flash Back…….:::::::

EPOV

Recordar nuestro primer encuentro me dio el valor que necesitaba, la mano que estaba en el pomo fue hasta mi cabello y después de despeinarlo me voltee y fui directamente hasta ella, con mis dibujos en mano y todo el valor acumulado fui hasta ella no podía ser tan cobarde mi espera se acaba ahora.

BPOV

Lo vi pararse y suspirar, recogió sus cosas y caminó hacia la puerta ¿Porqué se va tan temprano? Aún falta para la hora en la que siempre se va ¿Y si tiene una cita con su novia/esposa/amante? En 30 segundos yo ya tenía miles de opciones de para que, con quien y donde podría salir DG hasta que lo vi detenerse, pasarse la mano por el cabello (un claro gesto de nerviosismo) y girarse para caminar directamente hacia mí. Mi corazón paró abruptamente cuando lo encontré a menos de un metro de distancia pero al escuchar la hermosa melodía aterciopelada que era su voz empezó a correr más rápido que nunca.

-Hola –me dijo despreocupadamente- ¿Me podría sentar contigo? –Apenas pude asentir, pero es que como voy a poder hablar cuando tengo a DG hablándome y sentándose al frente de mí con el mismo garbo que tiene al caminar. Oh Dios. Gracias, gracias, gracias, no sé que habré hecho para merecer esto pero me encanta.

-Sabes, eres la única persona que ha entrado a esta cafetería y yo no conozco su nombre ¿Podrías cambiar eso?-Me preguntó con su hermosa voz logrando que me sonrojara

-Mi nombre es Bella ¿Y tú? - Le contesté con la mayor entereza posible, no le quise dar _mi_ apellido ya que desde hace años que solo lo uso si es estrictamente necesario.

Edward, mucho gusto señorita - me dijo antes de tomas mi mano y plantar un beso en ella, el nombre le quedaba muy bien y aunque me traía muchos recuerdos mientras hablaba con él solo pude pensar en que era un verdadero caballero inglés, no solo por su nombre sino también por sus modales, sus gestos y hasta su apariencia.

-Tu rostro se me hace conocido ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? – Me preguntó después de unos minutos de conversación, yo me ruboricé por recordar nuestro primer encuentro.

-Vengo todos los días – le expliqué pero no tuve suficiente valor para decirle el motivo de mi sonrojo.

-Entonces creo que seré condenado por ese horrible pecado – ¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Un Dios no puede ser condenado, sus pecados deben ser perdonados sin importar que tan graves sean- El no haber notado tanta belleza y perfección tan cerca de mi merece un castigo eterno, y es que Bella tu nombre no representa ni una milésima parte de tu verdadera hermosura, Julieta es un vulgar cerdo comparado contigo, Helena de Troya lloraría hasta morir de celos si te viera no existen palabras para explicar hasta donde llega tu belleza.

OMG

OMG

OMG

Debo de estar soñando DG quiero decir Edward me acaba de decir la cosa mas tierna que me han dicho y yo estoy como tomate por mi rubor traicionero, pero su confesión/mentira me dejó mas nerviosa que cerdo que va al matadero.

-Gra… gracias – Tartamudeé- a ti también te queda muy bien

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Me preguntó confundido

-Edward significa guardián o salvador y la primera vez que te vi tú me salvaste del piso- Le respondí avergonzada ¿Qué tipo de persona le dice a otra en su primera conversación el significado de ese nombre? Claro que yo conocía ese significado por un motivo muy especial pero para él tiene que ser raro… muy raro

- Me alegra que me recuerdes pero ¿Cómo sabes el significado de mi nombre?- Oh que hermosa sonrisa torcida, espera ¿Qué fue lo que me preguntó? Oh si, como sé el significado de su nombre, bueno no le puedo decir la verdad así que…

- Es que soy una escritora frustrada y para poder crear personajes he leído más de 40 libritos de nombres de principio a fin – Bueno, no es la verdad pero es ½ verdad, eso será suficiente aunque no haya escrito desde hace… bueno desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Se puede saber que escribes, Bella? – Mi nombre nunca había sonado tan bien como con esa voz aterciopelada y a través de esos labios carnosos que estaba mirando.

- Yo escribía en pasado, era principalmente poesía romántica, con el estilo de Bécquer y unas cuantas novelas de suspense y romance pero luego de un episodio no he vuelto a escribir, sufro de SC: Sequía Creativa.- Intenté bromear al final para que Edward no notara la tensión que hubo después de hablar de _eso_.

-Debió de ser algo muy fuerte para que dejarás de escribir- Dijo pensativo

Lo fue, aún tengo las consecuencias, consecuencias más importantes que no escribir…

-En realidad no tanto es que fue hace poco y aún no me recupero- Le dije

Lo primero fue una mentira, lo último no.

*Frappuccino de café Dark Berry Mocca: Una mezcla de café de Starbucks, cacao oscuro, sirope de mora y leche mezclado con hielo. Cubierto de nada montada y crema de mora.

-


	2. Una Historia de Amor en Proceso

**Siento haber tardado tanto, pero no fue mi culpa que cada vez que me pusiera frente a la computadora apareciera un capitulo nuevo de algún fic y es que la carne es débil. Este capítulo tiene dos partes, la primera es **

**Una Historia de Amor en proceso y la segunda es Otra parte de ti, al principio iban a ser dos capítulos independientes pero luego los junté y me salió esto.**

***Si quieren pueden buscar la canción "I feel good" de James Brown y la ponen cuando yo avise.**

**Una Historia de Amor en proceso**

_Solo quienes creen en Peter Pan y en las hadas pueden creer en el amor a primera vista y en el amor verdadero._

**BPOV**

Hablamos, hablamos y hablamos más, era increíble ponerle una personalidad a ese maravilloso sueño que me había imaginado, más todos mis sueños eran nada comparados con lo que conocí de él ese día. Ninguno pregunto algo personal sino gustos, preferencias, observaciones sobre temas importantes y cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera, pero eso fue hasta que nuestros celulares sonaron al mismo tiempo después de unas risas sofocadas (la suya celestial, la mía normal) nos disculpamos y atendimos nuestras llamadas.

-ISABELLA ¿Cómo es que aún no llegas a casa? ¡¿Crees que te voy a estar esperando a esta hora para poder cenar?! Tengo cosas que hacer que no incluyen avisarte sobre lo tarde que es ¿Es que estás loca?- Me grito una voz histérica a la que casi no reconocía.

-Charlie, tranquilízate y respira- le dije tranquilamente- ahora mismo voy a la casa, lo siento si tarde mucho pero tuve unos cuantos contratiempos.

-Tienes 15 minutos para estar aquí y 30 para hacer la cena.

Después de colgar no pude sofocar la risa, la gente se ponía un poco enfadada con el hambre pero Charlie era un caso aparte ni siquiera habían palabras para describir sus ataques de histeria. Quise ver la hora para saber que tan grande sería su ataque y si sus gritos estaban justificados pero me quedé congelada a medio camino al notar la cara de Edward. La cara de felicidad que había mantenido durante nuestra conversación no solo había desaparecido sino que ahora parecía un espejismo comparada con la mueca de asco que cruzaba su perfecta cara, con esa mueca su desprecio hacia la persona del otro lado del teléfono era casi tangible lo que me hizo estremecer sin tener muy segura la razón.

Al verme cerró el celular y a su cara volvió la paz que amaba me gustaba, intenté mostrar una sonrisa para que se relajara pero no creo que haya salido muy bien ya que él me devolvió una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-Creo que hemos hablado por más tiempo que el que me imaginaba.- Y ahí estaba esa maravillosa sonrisa torcida de nuevo.

-Ah, ¿En serio? No me di cuenta de que hora era- le dije un poco nerviosa y deslumbrada.

-Si no fuera porque me llamaron nunca me hubiera imaginado que ya son casi las nueve de la noche.- Que linda sonrisa torcida qu… un momento ¿Él dijo "Casi las nueve"? Oh Dios, Charlie me va a matar

-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir lo más rápido que pueda o no veré el Sol mañana.- Le dije bromeando para poder oír ese coro de ángeles que era su risa antes de irme, después de oír su risa me encamine hacia la puerta y me despedí con la mano antes de echar a correr hacia mi auto sin mirar atrás.

Al llegar a casa me encontré con Charlie bostezando en su cama y la cena en la mesa, no pude evitar reírme, típico de Charlie me llama no para que venga o porque me necesite, no, me llama simplemente para regañarme. Le di un beso en la frente y le susurré un "Te amo" antes de cenar y sentarme en la computadora para (por primera vez en años) escribir una historia que me tenía rondando la cabeza desde la primera vez que vi a Edward y que por fin cobraba formas. Me acosté unas horas después guardando el archivo donde estaba una historia de amor en proceso.

***Ahora pongan la canción**

**EPOV**

I feel good, James Brown describió con solo tres palabras todas mis sensaciones durante mi conversación con Bella y es que ella es más que asombrosa o fabulosa ni siquiera existen palabras para decir como es. Aunque la llamada de Alexa cambió un poco mi humor y mi sonrisa nada ni nadie podía cambiar la felicidad extrema que tenía por dentro. De camino a casa intentando tener el mejor humor para enfrentarla recordé toda nuestra conversación, la manera en la que pronunciaba mi nombre como si fuera una suave y espumosa nube que lo abrazaba y lo acariciaba.

Como sus labios se movían al hablar

Su manera de caminar

La forma de sus ojos y su brillar

Como su belleza me da ganas de llorar.

La manera en la que decía mi nombre

La sensación de su toque

Su piel de color blanco, tal cual el talco

Todo eso en un día de verano.

No sé si es amor

Pero es más fuerte que el fervor

No sé si me enamoré

Pero sin ella no sobreviviré.

En el pasado he sufrido

Por ella me he levantado

Aún sintiéndome caer

Sus ojos me hicieron prevalecer.

Y así recitando un poema recién echo (y una habilidad recién adquirida) maneje hasta mi casa y sin saludar a nadie me senté en el piano, para por primera vez en meses tocar. Sin darme cuenta había empezado a tocar una melodía desconocida que iba creciendo hasta formar una canción, una canción que inspiraba ternura y que hablaba de un amor que no llegaba a formarse una canción que hablaba de una historia de amor en proceso.

**?POV**

La verdad es que no lo amo, nunca lo amaré con ningún tipo de amor porque yo no amo, no amo a nadie y ese mocoso desagradable no es la excepción. Pero eso si aunque yo no lo ame y el no me ame me tiene que obedecer y si yo soy la ama y señora de esta casa el no puede solo irse y venir cuando él quiera, eso no lo voy a permitir. Y miren quien entra sin saludar Don Perfecto me ignora y camina hacia su piano, oh que dolor, Don Perfecto no me miró creo que voy a llorar, bah, como si me importara lo que hace o no hace el estúpido niñato. Y ahora se cree Mozart solo porque escribe canciones, esperemos que no se le suba en la cabeza porque ego es algo tiene en exceso. Lo mejor será deshacerme de él lo más que rápido posible total nadie lo va a extrañar (Risa malvada).

**Otra parte de ti**

_En la guerra y en amor todo se vale… principalmente con los celos de por medio._

**BPOV**

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y así pasó el tiempo con un acuerdo implícito de ir todos los días a Starbucks, y debo admitir que esas conversaciones se volvieron una parte muy importante de mi vida, era lo primero en lo que pensaba al despertarme y mi último pensamiento antes de dormir. No puedo decir que eran la razón de mi vida porque ese puesto lo tenía Charlie pero era algo sin lo cual no me imaginaba. Sí, lo acepto me volví Edwarddependiente, y ¿saben qué? ME ENCANTA.

Me encanta que al tocar su piel sienta una corriente de electricidad, me encanta que me sonroje con solo mirarlo, me encanta que solo pensar en su sonrisa torcida empiece a soñar despierta, me encanta que mi protagonista se parezca muchísimo a él y aún con los dolorosos recuerdos que trae su nombre he aprendido a bloquearlos para crear nuevos recuerdos, recuerdos que no traen más que felicidad.

Lo que más me gustaba de estar con Edward es que después de años creando una burbuja entre el mundo y yo alguien (sin contar a Charlie) entraba en ella y yo lo aceptaba, a Edward yo le enseñaba a la verdadera Bella. La Bella que le gustaba divertirse leyendo y escribiendo, que podía enamorarse, la Bella que se sonrojaba, la Bella desprendida y despreocupada, la Bella que fue herida y que pensé que nunca volvería. Hablar con él era la mejor forma de recordar lo perfecto que era, todas sus respuestas y todas sus preguntas era perfectas. Y así pasaron 2 semanas, en las que, sin darme cuenta volvía a caer al hoyo más profundo y tortuoso del mundo, un hoyo en el cual yo ya había estado, era el hoyo del amor.

**EPOV**

¿Cómo hablar con una desconocida podía darme tanta felicidad cuando mi vida es un infierno, cómo podían unas conversaciones con ella darme una sonrisa tan ancha y verdadera, como podía enfrentarme al mismo diablo solo con su recuerdo?

Era tan hipócrita sentirse tan feliz cuando debería de estar llorando, me sentía tan culpable al pensar tan poco en _ella_, _ella_ que era tan buena y que siempre me amó y ahora le faltaba poco para irse de este mundo. Pero aunque lo intentará no podía pensar en _ella_ solo podía pensar en Bella, Bella mirándome, Bella hablándome, Bella caminando, Bella tropezando, Bella ruborizándose, Bella besándome… Era increíble cómo primero me había hechizado con su belleza para después conocerla para que me hechizara su personalidad.

Había escrito ya 3 melodías pensando en ella y en nuestras conversaciones y las tres irradiaban una ternura que era casi tangible, mi familia y Alexa no cabían en la sorpresa de oírme tocando y no solo era el hecho de tocar sino que las melodías eran alegres, "demasiado alegres para alguien tan _emo_ como tú" me decían. Y aunque intenté sentirme triste muchas veces su recuerdo aplacaba cualquier sentimiento que no fuera felicidad, alegría y amor amistad.

En estos momentos (con mi ahora característica sonrisa de bobo en la cara) iba hacia Starbucks y hacia Bella. No podía creer mi suerte al ver a ese ángel que me esperaba en _nuestra_ mesa con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola

- Hola, ¿Cuál es el tema de hoy?- Le pregunté mirando sus hermosos ojos de chocolate.

- Después de una gran discusión conmigo misma he decidido que nuestro tema de hoy es la muerte- Me respondió con voz solemne.

- Un gran tema, debo admitir. Aunque no tan bueno como el que YO elegí ayer- Exclamé con un falso tono ególatra.

-Ja, no me hagas reír ¿De verdad crees que Santa Claus y su impacto en el imperialismo estadounidense es más interesante que la muerte?- me dijo Bella indignada.

-No, no lo creo, estoy seguro de eso.- Estuvimos un rato así, discutiendo de broma cuando nos trajeron nuestros Frapuccinos y empezamos de verdad a discutir su interesante tema.

-Yo creo que la muerte no es más que otro paso, un paso que te recompensa con el descanso eterno. Nunca he entendido a las personas que le temen a la muerte.- Me dijo mientras meditaba con la taza cerca de sus labios.

-¿Sabes? Yo conozco a una persona que para mí es la más valiente de todas, ella se enfrenta a la muerte día a día desde hace 2 años, pero se enfrenta sola. Ella lucha e intenta vencer pero solo pierde fuerzas y a pesar de eso nunca se ha rendido y no creo que nunca lo haga.

- La amas mucho ¿cierto?- ¿Era mi imaginación o sus ojos estaban tristes?

-Como a nadie- le respondí mirando hacia el horizonte y pensando en _ella. _Pero algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, era el timbre del celular de Bella y aunque conocía bien la melodía de "Here with me" me sorprendió que sonara ahora.

-Podrías hablar despacio cariño, sino nunca te entenderé- le decía Bella a MI (Molesto Importuno, como yo le llamaba)- Amor, no deberías de mentirme tú te sabes el Sistema deClasificación Decimal Dewey mejor que yo.-Podía sentir el ya familiar juego recorriendo mis venas: Celos.

Una palabra antes desconocida para mí que ahora sentía cada tarde cuando Bella descolgaba su celular y decía palabras cariñosas que me daban una rabia ilógica que yo intentaba desaparecer pero ¿Cómo ignorar el brillo en los ojos de Bella al hablar con MI, cómo pasar por alto el suave tono de su voz o el hecho de que ella haría cualquier cosa (como faltar a algún de nuestros

encuentros) por MI?

-Lo siento, Edward pero me debo de ir- me dijo con tono triste.

-¿Por qué?- Aunque lo intenté no pude contener la pregunta, la curiosidad y los celos me mataban. ¿Iría ella a una cita con MI?

-Charlie tiene unos enormes celos de ti por "robarme toda la tarde.-Me respondió medio riéndose.

-¿Tú novio esta celoso de mi?- Aún con la hiel con la que dile novio no pude ocultar el deje de diversión en mi voz.

Mientras mis celos crecían pude ver como Bella contenía la risa y luego…

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, ¿Charlie mi novio? Edward nunca pudiste estar más equivocado

-Lo siento, es solo que si la misma persona llama todos los días para que vuelvas se puede pensar en algo romántico. ¿No crees?

-¿Quieres que te presente a Charlie? Yo creo que se llevarán bien tú y ella se parecen mucho.

-¿Ella?- Pregunté sorprendido

-Charlie es un diminutivo de Charlotte.- Oh Gracias Dios. Y en ese momento el fuego desapareció.

**CPOV**

El teléfono sonó y lo descolgué sin mirar, sabía muy bien quién era.

-¿Qué pasa Bella, es que no me has psicoanalizado lo suficiente?- le pregunté molesta.

-No cariño, sé que estás celosa y no necesito psicoanalizarse para eso- Y ahora se burla de mi, genial, justo lo que necesitaba.

- Entonces para que llamas.

-Quería saber si puedes poner otro plato en la mesa.

-¿Para qué?- Ella no se atrevería a traerlo, no, ella no se atrevería.

-Voy a llegar a alguien-¡Se atrevió, no lo puedo creer!

-Está bien, pero avísale que se prepare, esto es la guerra.

-Ya verás que se llevarán bien.

-Isabella, si nos llevamos bien te llamaré mamá durante un año- le contesté enojada, y es que yo prefiero sacarme los ojos con las manos que llevarme bien con un "amigo" de Bella.

Yo conocía a los de su tipo le hacían creer a ella (tan ingenua, tan inocente) que solo quieren amistad, pero en realidad soy unos cerdos que dicen "Las damas primero" para verle el trasero.

Y ahora Bella quiere que cambie de papel que sea amable con él y le ponga un plato en la mesa para que cene y hable con nosotras en vez de mi divertido trabajo anterior: espantar y echar a patadas a cualquier idiota que quiera algo con Bella.

Pero si ella cree que le voy a hacer caso está muy equivocada yo voy hacer el mismo trabajo solo que esta vez con más sutileza.

**EPOV**

Estábamos los dos en mi auto yendo hacia su casa y no podía decidir quién estaba más nervioso de los dos. Ella moviendo los dedos como si tuviera un tic nervioso y yo pasándome la mano por el cabello cada 5 segundos estábamos creando una atmosfera realmente tensa en menos de 2 minutos.

-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?- le pregunté intentando relajar el ambiente cuando me estacioné en frente de su apartamento.

-Porque hay algo de mí que no te he dicho y temo que te molestes conmigo.

- Por nada en el mundo me molestaría contigo, puedes confiar en mí- le dije mientras le hacía levantar su barbilla con mi mano- Es imposible enojarse con un ángel.- Susurré, pero al parecer me oyó ya que se sonrojó a un nivel inimaginable y yo aún con mi mano en su mejilla le dije- Se trata de Charlie ¿verdad?

Ella simplemente asintió y yo me empecé a poner nervioso ¿Qué era tan grave como para ponerla así?

-Charlie es… mi hija

-Wow, esa curva no me la esperaba- dije intentando reír un poco pero me salió un poco tensa.

-¿Cómo puedes tomarlo con tanta calma? Ni siquiera gritaste

-No he gritado porque tú no tenías la obligación de que tenías una hija, su existencia no me puede molestar porque yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti solo soy tu amigo- Eso era completamente cierto la única existencia que me amargaba la vida era la del padre de Charlie.

-Realmente eres un gran hombre Edward, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar- me dijo mientras me abrazaba con ternura, ese era un abrazo que solo una madre puede dar, era tan parecidos a los de _ella._

_-_Creo que deberíamos entrar sino Charlie se podría preocupar- salí después de que asintiera y le abrí la puerta. Sostuve su mano mientras entrabamos en silencio hasta que estuvimos en el ascensor y no pude evitar preguntar:

-¿Cuántos años tiene Charlie?

- Me imaginaba que lo preguntarías, pero primero respóndeme algo ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?

-23-Dije inmediatamente.

-Error- me respondió con una sonrisa triste-tengo 26 y Charlie 10.

**No me maten por favor, sé que no debí dejarlo aquí pero me están sacando de la computadora y no creo que la pueda volver a usar en un tiempo. Gracias por sacrificar su tiempo leyéndome, intentaré actualizar entre el miércoles y el viernes.**


	3. Conociéndote

**Disclaimer****: Si los personajes me pertenecieran ¿creen que estaría escribiendo? **

**Eso si la absurda historia es totalmente mía.**

_Ella era un ángel, yo lo sabía. Los cuernos servían para sostener el halo. _

**Conociéndote**

Sus manos estaban en mi cintura, las mías en su cuello y nuestros labios estaban entrelazados, él me cargaba y yo tenía mis piernas en sus caderas. Caminábamos hacia mi habitación cuando una suave risa me despertó.

No podía ver nada con claridad por estar soñolienta pero notaba que unos brazos me agarraban con un fuerte agarre como si yo fuera la roca a la que te aferras para salvar tu vida. Miré su cara y le acaricié la mejilla.

-¿Qué da tanta risa?- pregunté sin molestarme por que me hubiera despertado.

-Estabas gimiendo en sueños y yo me estaba imaginando que sucios pensamientos tenías.- Y así es como te conviertes en tomate en 3 segundos ¿Entendieron el proceso?

-Aún no hemos hablado sobre lo que pasó anoche.

-Antes de eso ¿podrías contestarme una pregunta?- Asentí y esperé a que continuará- ¿Estás enamorada de Edward?- Me preguntó Charlie mirando hacia abajo. (**N/A: ¿Quién creían ustedes que era eh?) **

-Sí – La respuesta me salió automáticamente ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de negarlo, las palabras eran tan verdaderas que haber dicho cualquier otra cosa hubiera significado una blasfemia.

-Creo que el también esta enamorado de ti, parecía que estuviera viendo el cielo por primera vez.

-Charlie dices eso porque eres mi hija.- Era imposible que alguien como Edward *suspiró* se sintiera así con alguien como yo y eso lo había confirmado ayer.- Pero eso no importa no es la primera vez que tengo un enamoramiento unilateral.

-Eso no impide que vayas a sufrir.

-Si me quedo detrás del escenario mi corazón no sufrirá un engaño.

-Pero si te quedarás tras bambalinas no serías tu misma.

-Y si entró al escenario mi papel será secundario.

-Al menos lo habrás intentado.

-Yo ya he entendido que a veces la lucha es en vano.

-Si te caes yo te daré la mano.

-No creó poder sobrevivir si caigo de nuevo.

-Pero es peor no hacer el intento.

-Charlie, no quiero seguir con este tema ¿qué tal si preparas el desayuno mientras me baño y luego hablamos de lo de anoche?

-Esta bien, pero esto se queda como una conversación pendiente.

La observé alejarse hasta llegar a la cocina y me caminé hacia el baño con el repentino deseo de un baño con agua caliente.

Cuando las gotas de agua caliente golpearon mi piel mis músculos se relajaron completamente y mientras sentía el agua caliente no pude evitar recordar el día de ayer.

……**.:::::::Flashback:::::::…….**

Ya lo había dicho y no había marcha atrás, ahora lo único que faltaba era que el hombre perfecto saliera del edificio a toda velocidad alegando una reunión olvidada y que se fuera en su perfecto carro (¡¡¡Un hermoso Volvo plateado!!!) hacia su perfecta casa (nunca la había visto pero seguramente es así).

Pero el nunca cumplía con mis expectativas (siempre las supera) así que no me debió sorprender cuando se acercó a mi y me sostuvo dulcemente las manos mientras me atravesaba con esas hermosas esmeraldas. No me debió de sorprender su calido tacto en mi mejilla, ni tampoco que sus labios se posaran en mi mejilla.

Y cuando creía que todo era un precioso sueño del que no tardaría en despertar las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver a una pequeña figura que esperaba pacientemente. Rápidamente solté (con un poco de pesar) las manos de Edward e intenté no verlo mientras salía del ascensor.

-Al fin llegan, creí que debería llamar a la policía por secuestro.-Dijo la pequeña figura mirando a un Edward salir elegantemente del ascensor. Dios, este chico creía que su vida era una pasarela.

-Charlie por favor, llegamos temprano. No es nuestra culpa si tú nos esperaban con gran antelación.

-Tú debes ser Edward, quisiera decir que he escuchado de ti pero mi Bella me enseño a no decir mentiras.- Le dijo ignorando mi respuesta, sabía lo que hacía ya lo había echo con Fred, Nick, Alan, Devon, Arthur, Xavier, Leonardo, Sebastián, Ralph…

-Deberíamos a entrar sino la comida se enfriara.

-Lamento mi ignorancia pero ¿Qué vamos a comer a las cinco y media de la tarde?- Preguntó Edward confundido.

-Según estudios científicos si se ingieren cinco comidas diarias con alto contenido calórico o proteínico la capacidad y el funcionamiento cerebral aumentaran en un 25%. Si esa era tu única duda entremos y comamos sino entremos y discutamos, no me gustan los debates en medio del pasillo.

-Esa era mi única duda, gracias Charlie.

-Soy Charlotte para ti.

Cruzamos el pasillo hasta la puerta y entramos sin hablar o mirarnos, Edward seguramente intentaba organizar su mente y yo estaba muy ocupada pensando en que podía estar pensando él.

-¿Qué cocinaste hoy Charlie?- pregunté mientras traía la bandeja cubierta.

-El día de hoy tenemos crepes rellenos de fresa y cubiertos de chocolate, de canela rellenos de manzana y además los clásicos rellenos y cubiertos de chocolate.

Nos sentamos los tres en la pequeña mesa redonda de roble que usábamos para las meriendas. Edward estaba al lado de mí mientras que Charlie estaba de frente a los dos.

¿Qué truco usaría esa diablilla?

-Ya que Bella no me ha dicho nada sobre ti he pensado que lo mejor sería que jugáramos a las 20 preguntas, primero yo te haré 20 preguntas, luego Bella te hace 20 preguntas y al final si sigues aquí tú nos harás 20 preguntas, 10 a mi y 10 a Bella. ¿OK?

Oh no, la legendaria prueba de las preguntas. Solo espero que Edward sobreviva.

-La primera pregunta es sencilla ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-La verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sé, solo sentí el impulso de conocer a la hija de una amiga.

-Espero que te el impulso valga la pena, según estudios científicos seguir demasiado a las hormonas (lo que tu llamas "impulso) puede provocar daños irreversibles en el cerebro.

-Entonces debo llamar con urgencia a mi hermano, porque si es así dentro de un tiempo no podrá ejercer su carrera.

-¿En qué trabaja tu hermano?- preguntó Charlie mientras yo comía crepes, quizás no fuera tan malo que tuvieran un debate, mas crepes para mí.

-Es abogado.

-Sorprendente ¿Trabaja en un buffet?

-Sí, en el Buffet Swan ¿Lo conoces?- El crepe cayó de mi mano hasta el plato, su respuesta había tocado una fibra sensible en mí. Al menos ninguno notó mi desliz, estaban muy ocupados mirándose. Los celos de Charlie se transmitían tan bien en esa mirada que era casi palpable, mientras que Edward la veía como la respuesta a preguntas antes formuladas.

-Claro que conozco al Buffet más importante de Italia y quizás toda Europa, lo cual me lleva a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Quisieras seguir los pasos de tu hermano?

-La verdad es que no, mis sueños son muy diferentes a los de mi hermano.

-Entonces ¿Cuáles son tus sueños?- ¿Es mi imaginación o Edward está sonrojado?

-Hmm, bueno, yo quisiera ser pianista o dibujante.

-Déjame ver tus manos- Demando Charlie

-¿Eso cuenta como pregunta?

-No- Contesté yo riéndome- Lo siento pero después de verlos un rato decidí que lo mejor es que sea la moderadora.

-Tienes manos de pianista ¿Desde cuando tocas?- Le preguntó Charlie después de examinar sus manos.

-Tocó desde los cinco años.

Las siguientes 13 preguntas fueron comunes y yo solo atendía a los crepes aún pensando en el Buffet Sw… bueno _ese _buffet.

-¿Cómo se llaman tus familiares cercanos y cómo es tu relación con ellos?- En ese momento ví como la cara de Edward se convertía en una mueca de asco. Charlie no lo noto y si lo hizo no lo entendió, porque solo lo entendían quienes conocían personalmente lo que le afectaba.

Problemas familiares, graves y serios problemas familiares.

-Esas son dos preguntas Charlotte.

-Están asociadas, esa es una regla en este juego.

-Nunca lo dijiste.

-Nunca preguntaste- Ya era hora de intervenir.

-Tejen de discutir y coman que yo he sido la única que ha tocado los crepes y no están envenenados.- Los regañe y pude ver como Edward sonreía.

El lo entendía.

Yo hice mis 20 preguntas solo de sus gustos, lo quería conocer más a fondo y me satisfaje interiormente al notar nuestros gustos en común. Acabamos con todos los crepes y aún así Edward nunca se paró y salió por la puerta, la verdad es que parecía animado cuando le preguntaba.

Charlie no se entrometió nunca en la conversación pero analizaba todos nuestros movimientos y al parecer aprobamos un examen porque para cuando terminé mis preguntas su cara tenía una gran sonrisa y yo conocía esa sonrisa aunque ella nunca antes la había usado.

Era la sonrisa de una casamentera planeando su próximo golpe.

-Creo que ahora es mi turno con las preguntas, la primera es para Charlot…

-Charlie- dijo y los dos la miramos confundidos- me puedes llamar Charlie- agregó haciendo mas fuertes mis sospechas.

-Entonces Charlie dime ¿Por qué me trataste así al principio?-le preguntó Edward confundido.

-Estaba celosa

-¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me conocías.

-Bella es madre soltera, nunca he tenido a nadie más y ella solo me tiene a mí. Cuando llegó hace unas semanas con una sonrisa que nunca le había visto me asuste, pensé que alguien la iba a alejar de mí y yo no lo podía permitir.-Susurró avergonzada mientras mi cara subía de temperatura.

-¿Tienes mucha experiencia en eso de espantar personas.

- No sabes cuanta.- Ahora los dos estaban riéndose como amigos de toda la vida. Solo Edward podía hacer algo como eso.

-¿Desde que edad tocas el piano?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- tartamudee yo.

-El piano me dio una pista, sus manos y su forma de sentar hicieron el resto.- Me respondió Edward mirándome fijamente. ¿Es que no entendía que si seguía así moriría por deslumbramiento extremo?

-Tocó desde los cuatro- respondió Charlie interrumpiendo no solo nuestra charla de miradas sino también el acercamiento que nuestros cuerpos hicieron inconcientemente.

-Solo por un año-Oh Sonrisa Torcida ya te extrañaba-Ahora para Bella dime ¿En qué trabajas?

-Esperaba más de ti Edward. Soy psicóloga, pero estoy empezando una pequeña cadena de bibliotecas.

Las preguntas terminaron y empezó una divertida conversación entre los tres, era divertido tener una charla así, sin que las edades nos separaran. Seguimos hablando y bromeando hasta que Charlie fue a la cocina para hacer la cena invitando a Edward en el proceso.

Mis suposiciones acerca su nueva vocación estaban cada vez más sólidas.

Charlie ya estaba en la cocina (que esta a la derecha de la sala) tarareando y yo no sabía que hacer, mi sistema nervioso estaba en crisis y miraba mis manos como si fueran Dios (o Edward). Al parecer el también estaba incomodo por estar solos por primera vez (en Starbucks las camareras-zorras nos interrumpían cada 5 minutos para saber si necesitábamos algo más).

-Tienes una casa muy linda

-Gracias, a Charlie le encanta decorar.- Dije después de alzar la vista.

-Tu hija cocina, decora y te espanta a las personas. Ella es increíble, es como si te hubieras ganado la lotería de los hijos.-Dijo medio riendo

-Siento contradecirte pero ese premio se lo gano tu madre.

-No lo creo.- Dijo huyendo de mi mirada.

-Edward mírame-lo hizo y me di cuenta de mi error ¿Cómo podría pensar mientras me miraba tan intensamente?- Eres inteligente, valiente, gracioso, eres serio cuando se necesita pero puedes tomar las cosas con calma y eres el más amable, dulce y caballeroso hombre que he conocido.

-¿Sabes? Si otra persona me dijera eso creería que solo es cortesía, pero contigo no puedo pensar así, aunque me dijeras que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada te creería. No se que me has hecho Bella, pero para mi todo lo que salga de tu boca es una verdad absoluta.

-Esa es la cosa más hermosa que me han dicho en mi vida y solo reafirma mi teoría- Claro, el hombre perfecto dice los halagos perfectos y deja mi cara como un perfecto tomate.

-Quizás, pero mis palabra no llenan ni la mínima parte de tu belleza.-Y ahora suena el despertador, todo me indica que solo es un sueño: sus palabras y ahora su mano en mi mejilla, su cara inclinada que va hacia la mía todo me grita "ES UN SUEÑO".

Pero no me importa si es un sueño o no, solo sé que ni puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad. Así que me lanzo hacia sus labios y me siento en el cielo. Sus labios se mueven suavemente sobre los míos en un ritmo único y mágico. Mis manos están en su cuello atrayéndolo hacia mí mientras que el acuna mi cara con sus manos y solo puedo pensar en el deseo de que esto dure para siempre, que su aliento (su hermoso olor concentrado y perfecto) este siempre mezclado con el mío y qu…

Pero un ruido cortó mis pensamientos, era Vougue y salía de sus pantalones, se separo de mí con una mirada de disculpa y entendí…

Nada es para siempre.

……**.:::::::Fin de FlashBack:::::::…….**

Volví a la realidad por los golpes en la puerta y noté que estaba llorando. Rápidamente me sequé la cara y salí por mi toalla.

-Voy en un segundo Charlie.

-No soy Charlie- Contestó una voz para que después todo se volviera negro.

**Sí, me gusta dejarlas con el suspense. ¿Algún problema? **

**Recibo tomatazos, críticas constructivas, críticas conflictivas o en caso de enfermedad mental halagos, pero eso si todo virtual. ¡Que nadie se atreva a "visitarme" para darme tomatazos (el olor no se quita fácilmente), criticarme de cualquier manera (me pongo a llorar) o mucho menos a halagarme (no me gusta encontrarme con locos es más que suficiente con la chica del espejo). Gracias a todos los que leen, el mejor regalo que le pueden dar a este intento de escritota es disfrutar con sus delirios.**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, en mi defensa la imaginación estaba jugando al gato y al ratón conmigo y la creatividad tenía vacaciones.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Todos los datos de los que habla Charlie no son reales ni en el fic ni en la realidad, eran solo parte de la prueba**

**Vougue de Madonna es parte del Soundtrack de la película "El Diablo Viste De Prada", mediten sobre quien es la persona que llamó.**

**La frase del inicio es para Charlie, significa que por más que ella finja ser malvada (como al principio) en realidad es un ángel (como al final).**


	4. Los Cinco Mosqueteros

**Sip, aún sigo viva.**

**Sé que tarde demasiado con este capitulo, pero tengo mis razones:**

**1: Ni imaginación se fue de vacaciones sin consultarme y no sé a donde.**

**2: Cada vez que abría mi Gmail tenía al menos 15 (largos) capítulos de distintos fics.**

**3: Cuando mi imaginación volvió a la compañía eléctrica se le ocurrió un apagón y el día siguiente hubo una gran tormenta eléctrica.**

**No son muy buenas pero al menos son verdaderas.**

**Disclaimer a mi manera: Edward me pertenece por completo, Jasper en algunos momentos del mes, Emmett en el verano, Carlisle en el Colegio y a Jacob lo regalo.**

**Disclaimer real: Ningun personaje me pertenece. (La verdad duele)**

Los Cinco Mosqueteros

"Verdadera amistad es cuando, sin tener contacto, aún lo consideras tu amigo".

**EPOV**

Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, vas a conocer a mis padres dentro de media hora y ni siquiera te has bañado ¿es que acaso quieres que me dé un infarto?

La verdad es que esperaba que dedujeras tu misma la respuesta.

¿Cómo fue qué llegué desde el cielo (entiéndase los labios de Bella) hasta el mismísimo infierno (entiéndase mi casa)? Pues todo empezó con una llamada, aunque ayudo bastante ese compañero eterno mío al que llamo cobardía.

Bastardo

Era lo único que podía pensar de mi mismo después de haberme ido de la casa de Bella con el terrible cliché de "emergencia familiar" y haberme despedido con un gesto de la mano.

¿Y qué me encuentro al llegar a casa después de haber abandonado ese dulce néctar que es la saliva de Bella? Alexa, mi padre, el sillón y una escena XXX.

Definitivamente este no era mi día.

Edward, sé que no soy tu modelo a seguir p…

Eso, Alexa es un eufemismo y a pesar de todo no te considero una cínica así que ve al grano - Cínica, no. Zorra, cazafortunas, odiosa, reencarnación del diablo, dolor de cabeza y el origen de todos los males, Sí.

Sé que me odias y que crees que lo que hago está mal pero necesito que te comportes esta noche y si no lo haces por mí hazlo por Carlisle, porque aunque tú no quieras aceptarlo nosotros nos amamos.

Error, querida Alexa, tú amas su dinero, el ama tu cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos se aman porque aunque lo intentarán ¿Dónde almacenarían el amor dos criaturas que no tienen corazón?

No quiero conocer a tus padres, y no me van a obligar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Puede que esté en la misma habitación que ellos, puede que los saludé, puede que esté sentado justo en frente de ellos pero aún no los conozco y no lo haré; no les hablaré, ni siquiera los mir…

Oh, Eddie, Alexa nos ha hablado tanto de ti que siento como si te conociera.- Dijo Fay, "De tal astilla tal palo" era la única manera de describirla- según ella nadie sabe más de música que tú.

Sí, nuestro angelito habla muy bien de todos pero sin duda Eddie tú eres su favorito, si no supiera lo enamorada que esta de ti Carlisle te aconsejaría andar con cuidado.- Completo Jacques mientras mi comida se atoraba en mi garganta, consecuencia de sus ilógicos comentarios.

No creo que Alexa y yo podamos funcionar, al parecer a ella no le gustan las edades parecidas. – Contesté con toda la hiel que pude, esa hiel que el simple sobrenombre de Eddie causa en mí, todos los recuerdos, la angustia y la tristeza de estos últimos 10 años y por supuesto mí "pequeña" Izzie.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba remontando los años más felices de mi vida, mi cuerpo había sido transportado a la bella Italia de los años noventa, a las montañas verdes y a la enorme mansión Swan, a los tres hermanos que prácticamente me criaron, al rostro de Izzie.

Izzie, mirándome, Izzie, abrazándome, Izzie corriendo, Izzie jugando, Izzie, sonriendo, Izzie enseñándome a leer y a escribir, Izzie cuando creamos a "Los 5 Mosqueteros".

Izzie.

Entonces el rostro de Izzie se transformó, se hizo más redondo, más infantil, sus ojos se volvieron grises… y al final Izzie se volvió Charlie.

De golpe volví a la realidad donde cuatro pares de ojos me veían fijamente.

-Hijo, ¿te sientes bien? No has tocado la comida- me pregunto Carlisle con un tono paternal falso. _Falso como todo lo que sale de él._

No le contesté, pero empecé a comer sin darme cuenta de lo que me llevaba a la boca cuando una pregunta me llamó la atención.

-¿Dónde están sus otros hijos Carlisle?- Mi mirada fue rápidamente hasta su cara, no me perdería por nada del mundo su humillación.

La pregunta de Jacques no tenía malas intensiones, pero cualquiera (excepto yo) se hubiese disculpado al ver el rostro de Carlisle tan pálido como un muerto, sus labios se habían convertido en una línea recta y ya no se podía decir donde terminaba una ceja y empezaba la otra.

El silencio perduro por unos segundos y yo no cabía en mi satisfaz…

-Edward es el único que lo sabe, ni Emmett ni Alice se han puesto en contacto con nosotros desde hace un año.- Respondió con la cabeza abajo Alexa, cualquiera podría creer que es vergüenza.

Yo la conozco.

-Emmett esta en E.E.U.U. mientras que Alice esta en un tour por Europa.

-Emmett es el adoptado ¿no?

Ni siquiera escuche la respuesta, no podía soportar ni un minuto más de conversación con unos snobs, la reencarnación del Diablo y la más grande desilusión de su vida.

**Tercera Persona**

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, las caras de Izzie, Charlie y Bella se colaban es sus sueños ¿Podía ser que su amiga de la infancia y el amor de su vida fueran la misma persona?

Bella tiene la edad, los ojos, la inocencia y esa aura de tranquilidad y sinceridad de Izzie. Además Izzie desapareció hace 10 años, Charlie tiene 10 años.

¿Podría haber sido un drama de telenovela la causa de su "desaparición"?

¿Sería posible volver a encontrar a esa persona tan especial para él en un Starbucks después de haberla buscado por cielo, mar y tierra?

Solo había una manera de averiguarlo…

**EPOV**

Ahí estaba yo, con una linterna en la mano y un viejo álbum de fotos en la otra. Cuidadosamente abrí el álbum y la primera foto fue como un golpe en el estomago.

Era una foto de Alice y yo, debíamos de tener no más de tres años y aún sin sonrisa se veía feliz, ella siempre irradio alegría. Al menos hasta hace un año. Intente recordarme la última vez que le ví tan feliz como en la foto, no pude, ni siquiera pude recordar la última vez que la ví sonreír.

La siguiente foto eran Rosie, Jazzie y yo, sin pretenderlo siempre recordaba a los gemelos Swan como la última vez que los ví: llorando por una hermana desaparecida y unos amigos que se iban. Nunca hubiese reconocido a esos niños sonrientes si no fuera por quien tomo la foto.

Izzie

Izzie siempre tomaba las fotos _"Si salgo en ellas arruinare su perfección"_ decía y aunque nadie estaba de acuerdo Izzie era terca como una mula. Seguí pasando, viendo mi infancia y la de mis compañeros, todas nuestras caras sonrientes y así acabé 3 álbumes cuando encontré un álbum que me llamo la atención.

Era simple, marrón y totalmente distinto a los demás (con mucho dorado, plateado, bordados y hasta espejos) y lo único que tenía de decoración eran unas letras en negro que decían Izzie.

Rápidamente cogí el álbum y lo abrí.

Jadee

Y fue lo único que pude hacer por varios minutos ¿Cómo podía no haberme dado cuenta que entre mi Izzie y mi Bella (¿mi Bella?) habían tantas diferencias como entre una fruta verde y otra madura? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciego como para no entender que el amor de mi vida no era nada mas que mi amiga de la infancia madurada (y debo decirlo mejorada).

En ese momento me di cuenta de que aunque yo no lo aceptaba ya lo sabía. ¿Qué otra explicación había para mi extraño comportamiento en Starbucks?

Aunque yo no sabía quien era mi subconsciente la reconoció en seguida, porque la sensación de que pertenezco donde este ella tiene mucho mas tiempo del que me imaginaba, porque estos 10 años sin ella han sido como 10 años de absoluta ceguera, porque yo Edward Cullen, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales admito que he estado enamorado de Isabella Swan desde el mismo día en el que la ví. O sea el día en el que nací.

**BPOV**

Cuando todo se volvió negro soñé, simplemente soñé. Soñé con unas verdes montañas y una amplia casa, con niños que corrían y se ensuciaban mientras yo los perseguía.

Soñé con dos niños rubios que se parecían y me abrazaban mientras atrás de ellos habían dos niños gritaban.

Soñé con dos niñas que jugaban, la rubia con unos libros y la morena con una tela. Al lado de ellas había un niño rubio fugando a los soldaditos y un niño de cabello castaño-dorado que miraba hacia la ventana.

Mis pies me guiaron hacia el niño y sin pensarlo le puse la mano en el hombro.

-¿Po qué el seño So se fue?- me dijo con una tierna voz infantil.

-Porque el Señor Sol necesita descansar a veces ¿no crees?- le contesté con una sonrisa mientras me arrodillaba frente a él.

-¿Y la noch no e suficient?

-Hay días en los que está más cansado de lo normal y se da una siestita.

-¿Como yo?

-Como tú y yo.

-¿Y po qué el cilo esta nego?

-Porque eso negro que ves es su manta.

-No me gusta su manta.

-A mi tampoco me gusta.-le dije a lo que me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Te quieo Izzie

-Yo también te quiero Eddie.

Soñé con una mujer que había sido hermosa, ella me gritaba y yo solo lloraba, ella me dio unas maletas y yo grité, soñé con mi propia vida y sin saberlo soñé con lo que pudo ser…

Al fin había llegado, después de horas de viaje estaba en el aeropuerto y en pocos minutos se reencontraría con sus mosqueteros.

-Bella- gritó alguien antes de abrazarme con mucha energía. Jadee.

-Alice, wow ¿Cuánto creciste, 5 milímetros?- le dije al duende de pelo negro y ojos verdes.

-Al menos yo crezco

-Dejen de discutir y dame un abrazo como Dios manda- me dijo un chico alto, guapo y rubio mientras le ponía una mano en la cintura a Alice.

-Oh Jasper, te extrañé tanto. Francia te hubiese encantado

-Espero que me hayas traído al menos veinte vestidos si no quieres conocer mi furia.- Gruño una despampanante rubia

-Número uno Rosalie yo ya conozco tu furia y número dos te traje 30 vestidos pero son tan cortos que es como si fueran 10.

-Déjate de estupideces y abrázame, hermanita.- Así lo hice y lo iba a volver a hacer cuando una suave voz me interrumpió.

-Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi, Bella

Me voltee tan rápido que me dolió, más eso no importó al ver de quien se trataba _Como si no supieras._ Corrí hacia él tan rápido que me sorprendió que no me tropezara, lo abrasé como si fuera mi enlace con la Tierra y lo besé como si fuera parte de él.

Mientras nuestros labios danzaban no me importó nada y cuando me separé de sus labios solo alcancé a pronunciar su nombre.

-Edward

Lo último que vi fue su sonrisa torcida.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.**

**Para todos los que me quieran arrancar la cabeza les aviso que ya tengo 3 páginas del próximo.**

**ACLARACION: Para los que creen que Charlie parece mayor de lo que es les digo que esa era exactamente lo que quería. En esta historia Bella tuvo que madurar muy pronto y tuvo lo que se llama crecimiento psicológica acelerado y Charlie también.**

**Nota: Si quieren saber como son Charlie, Bella y los demás personajes vayan a mi perfil.**


End file.
